


Human Condition

by avooo



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: I'm not sure where this is going, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:35:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27392797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avooo/pseuds/avooo
Summary: Brett always knew Eddy was going to get married one day.He just didn't expect that day to be so soon, or how much it would feel like a punch in the face when Eddy told him.
Relationships: Eddy Chen & Brett Yang, Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 9
Kudos: 27





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So...this is my first time writing something like this. I'm not usually one to gush over rps but there's a first to everything I guess. Bear with me!  
> 

Brett always knew Eddy was going to get married one day.

He should have seen the signs from miles away. Usually after filming Eddy would collapse on the couch and start blabbing on about something ridiculous from their reaction videos that day or ask Brett to stay and order takeout with him and play smash bros. Brett hadn't noticed at first but in the last couple of weeks, the moment they turned off the camera Eddy started packing up their gear, or simply left everything there and said he had somewhere to be, leaving Brett alone in his apartment.  
Honestly, Brett always knew Eddy would get married one day.

Eddy being Eddy, the hopeless bleeding heart romantic he is, treated every relationship like they were "the one". Brett doesn't like to think about it, and he tells himself that it doesn't matter how many girlfriends Eddy has had because things always end, and at the end of the day, he's the only one that's going to be there in the long run.

However, this time is different. Eddy and Toni had been together for 3 years, almost as long as they've started Twoset. Their first year together was their last year at the conservatory when Brett stayed an extra year to get his honors degree.

Brett had many reasons to stay that extra year at the con. He told his friends that it would make his Asian parents happy, told his parents that he wasn't ready to decide between continuing his studies in Europe or joining an orchestra in Australia, and told Eddy it was because Twoset had just started to gain attention and he didn't want to give it up so soon. But the most important reason, the one that no one else but him knew, was simply because he couldn't stand the idea that he wouldn't get to see Eddy every day. That Eddy would have a life without him, filled with school friendships and experiences while he would be off somewhere else.

So, Brett knew that Eddy was getting married one day. He just didn't expect that day to be so soon, or how much it felt like a punch in the face when Eddy told him.

"The second Friday of April," Eddy said, "Toni wants a fall wedding." He looked so fucking happy, Brett could practically hear his heart bleeding. "You'll be my best man right?"

Brett felt cold, almost forgetting that it was summer in Australia.

"How come you didn't tell me you were gonna propose?"

The moment the words came out of his mouth, Brett realized it was the wrong thing to say, but he couldn't take them back now, so he just wished that his tone was soft enough and Eddy was still in his state of bliss that he wouldn't notice.

"I mean congrats man, that's awesome. I'm so happy for you." Brett hoped that he sounded sincere enough, but judging by the way Eddy was looking at him, grin gone from his face, he knew he probably didn't.

"I don't need to run everything by you do I." Eddy meant that as a joke, but it didn't really sound like one. Brett looked down and mumbled something akin to "Yeah of course, congrats, see you tomorrow."

Shit, Eddy thought. This was not how he wanted this to go. "I mean, sorry, I'm just really nervous and this is such a big decision I didn't want to tell anyone until it was settled. We're cool right?"

Brett really couldn't handle the way Eddy was looking at him, brows furrowed with worry, anxious for approval. It reminded him of their first day in the youth orchestra, the way Eddy was scanning the room until he saw Brett, and smiled. He wondered if Eddy held a special place in his heart since that day.

"No of course, this is great man! We should celebrate some time. Let me know when you're free, you're probably having dinner with Toni tonight right?" Brett talked fast while backing away towards the door, wanting to leave before he said something he'll regret. But Eddy grabs his wrist and yanked him back into the room, their faces now inches apart.

"Bro, what's going on with you? I thought you would be happy for me, or at least try to act happy." Eddy was frowning now, he looked disappointed.

"I fucking love you. Do you know how horrifying it is to love you? Do you know how tiring it is to be around the person you love every day, trying to act like you don't want anything more, giving relationship advice, listening to them go on about love and heartbreak knowing if will never be you? Do you know what it feels like to see girls wrapping their arms around you, and think, I wish that could be me, but it will never be, because Eddy doesn't like guys and he might be disgusted if he found out? Do you know what it feels like every time you come back from a date and your eyes light up telling me how she is the one? Imagining your wedding, how you will stand up there with her proclaiming your love to the world? And I will be standing next to you, of course, because that's what best friend's do, they get the front row seat to witness something they will never have. Sorry if I don't seem happy for you, but I just had my worst nightmare come true."

Of course, Brett didn't say any of that, despite how much he wanted to. Instead he bit his tongue to physically stop himself from speaking, and ran.


	2. Chapter 2

The next time they met up was a week after Brett rushed out of Eddy's apartment. Brett hadn't returned any of his texts or calls, except texting him that he needed to take a break, and they should have enough videos to cover his absence.

Brett texted and asked if they could meet at the coffee house across from the conservatory. Eddy thought it was strange, since they hadn't been there in a while, but he needed to see Brett.

"Hey," Brett was already sitting there when Eddy entered the cafe, coffee in hand. "Thanks for coming, this shouldn't take too long." Brett's voice was distant.

"I wanted to apologize for last week. I didn't mean to react so dramatically. Congrats on your engagement, by the way. I really am happy for you." Brett's words didn't match his tone. "I've been thinking, maybe we should take a break from Twoset for a bit."

Eddy was in shock.

"Hear me out. We said we would do this for a couple of years to see where it went, and decide on the future then. Well it's been 3 years, and I think, maybe it's time for a break. Besides, you're getting married now! Surely you would want to spend more time with Toni and not stuck with me traveling around and pulling all nighters filming videos."

Eddy felt like someone had punched him in the face. He was not prepared to have this conversation.

"Is this because of my engagement? Is it... is it because you don't like Toni?" Eddy was shivering. "You can't... you can't make me choose between my fiancé and my best friend." Eddy's voice was shaking.

Brett looked out the cafe window to the bridge connecting to the conservatory, at the students carrying their instruments, laughing and walking with friends.

"Those were much simpler times, don't you think?" he said. Brett felt like a little part of him was dying inside. He never meant to hurt Eddy, but he knew he couldn't go on like this. It just hurt too damn much.

"It's going to be okay Eddy." Brett really did believe this. Eddy's playing was still up to professional standards, and with some practice he would have no problem getting a job with an orchestra. Once the dust settled Eddy would be happily married and Twoset will just be one of those things he looked back on once in a while.

Brett stood up and headed for the door. It took him every ounce of self control he possessed to not turn back, because he knew once he saw his friend in tears, he would lose this battle. Instead, he got out of the cafe like he was running away from a fire.

Brett didn't know how he got home. When he parked his car in the driveway, he pulled out his phone and started typing.

"Hi everyone, this is Brett. After some deliberation I've decided to take a step back from youtube and focus on myself for a bit. Sorry to let everyone down, in the mean time I'm sure Eddy will have some amazing content for you. Love y'all, hopefully I will be back soon."

He knew that was a lie.

\--------------------------------

Months passed in a blur. Eddy was so busy wrapping things up with the Twoset team and wondering what he was going to do with his career, not to mention planning his wedding, that he hadn't really had time to think about the Brett shaped hole in his life.

When Brett left the cafe that day, Eddy was furious. When Brett left the country a few weeks later without telling him, Eddy was practically fuming. He thought their friendship had been stronger than this. He couldn't understand why Brett would abandon everything they worked for because of one argument, or because of Eddy's relationship.

Worst of all, Eddy never realized he could feel so alone. Sure, he had his girlfriend, now fiancé, and they had moved in together, but it didn't feel the same. When she didn’t laugh at his viola jokes or said it was too late for bubble tea, he just missed Brett a bit more. He realized that throughout his teenage and adult life, Brett had been the one he could go to no matter what. When he felt frustrated with his parents and wanted to vent, when he was anxious for a recital, when he got his heart broken.

Whenever his brain went into fight or flight mode, he always fled to Brett.

“Maybe we should push back the wedding a bit.” Eddy said, looking down at his laptop to avoid Toni’s gaze.

“Why would we do that? Does it perhaps have something to do with Brett Yang?” She doesn’t sound angry, just still.

“No...Yah, maybe. It’s just with all the things left to wrap up with Twoset and me auditioning for orchestras and all, it doesn’t seem like the right time to get married.” He doesn’t mention how it feels wrong to get married without Brett there by his side.

“Do you remember why I kept dropping hints about getting engaged? Because I thought our engagement might remind you to prioritize our relationship over other things, over Brett. But you just can’t function without him can you?” With that, she left the room.

Her words stuck with Eddy. It was true, he realized, he couldn’t function without Brett. The year that Toni went to work in Japan, Eddy got by perfectly fine, but a few months without Brett and his life was a mess.

He couldn’t stop thinking about his friend, and why he would leave in the first place. It wasn’t like Brett to walk away from an argument, they both believed in talking things out before it got heated. Why were they even arguing in the first place? Eddy replayed their last conversations in his head. It appeared to be because Eddy didn’t tell him about the engagement before hand, but surely that can’t be such a big deal to warrant such a nuclear reaction? Or was it because Brett didn't like Toni? But they always got along fine when Toni hung out at his place when they were filming.

Come to think about it, Brett’s entire reaction to his engagement was strange. Eddy still remembers the shock and hurt on his friend’s face. Why would someone react like that to the news of their friend’s engagement? Unless?

But Eddy didn't have time to further contemplate his friend's reactions. He was busy piecing together his life without Brett.


End file.
